lips of an angel
by ninetails25
Summary: i thougt of this oneshot while listening to lips of an angel, by hinder, one night. enjoy! Royxoc Edxoc


ONESHOT

Biritani pov

I was kissing Edward, trying to add more passion into it. But no matter how hard I tried, when we would start to get into it the whore from hell would let out a psycotic laugh from the other room. We couldn't make sense of why Mustang chose her. Maybe he lost hope after Rachaeru went missing. After six months the military gave up the investigation, I'm probably the only one who knows what happened, I have never even told Ed. "Maybe later Edward." He shook his head "yeah, ok" the truth is Rachaeru was threatened by an organization against the military. They had a tactical advantage over us, so in order to spare the military rachaeru offered to give them special alchemic knowledge in exchange. I haven't heard from her since, and the organization disappeared. It has been a year now, and Roy has gotten himself engaged to a phycotic bitch.

I sighed. I promised Rachaeru that I would keep quiet about it, but with each passing day, and every shrill laugh, I've come closer to telling Roy the truth. I heard another giggle from the other room "Oh Roy you spoil me!… wait a minute this isn't real gold, I said I wanted real gold!" That was it I was at my breaking point. I needed to get out of here before I said something I shouldn't. "Ed lets go"

Rachaeru pov

I was cleverly making my way out. At first they kept me in lock down, then they started getting careless. I started playing alchemic tricks on them, so far there are only two members left. Only problem is they're the toughest bastards I've ever laid eyes on. My original plan was to fight my way out after I got this far, but I wouldn't stand a chance against them. I was starting to get tired of playing innocent prisoner, somy best bet wod be to try and sneak out. Since they are no more a threat, my purpose has been served. But then again if they catch me they wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I sighed. Still part of me was begging for Biritani to blab about it.

I couldn't stand it anymore, if I ran it was a fifty percent chance of survival, a fifty percent chance of being caught, and I was willing to take it. If I could make it to the out skirts of Central I might be able to call Biritani or Roy. And since Central was only a mile or so away, that might raise my chances.

It was dark out by the time I made it to the phone booth just outside Central. I felt a pain in my side as I opened the door. *Damn looks like I'm caught * they had shot me from a distance, apparently they put a silencer on the gun to keep anyone from hearing the shot.

I closed the door and grabbed the phone. Hopefully I could at least call Roy, my chances aren't looking very well, I just want to talk to him once more. I dialed the number and waited for what felt like hours before he finally picked up. "Hello.." he sounded tired but it was him. I nearly started crying. "Ro-" I was cut off by another sharp pain in my shoulder. Someone pulled me out of the phone booth and stepped in. my vision was started to go blurry.

Roy pov

Was that a gunshot?* "H-Hello?" a man answered. "Ahh, Mustang its been a while since I heard that voice," "wait are you…" "so glad you remember me, no need to sound so surprised." " what are you up to, I thought you gave up on destroying the military." "We did I just had to take care of one last thorn in my side, maybe you remember that red headed girl of yours. She didn't go easy, she took out most of my team she didn't even know I was onto her." "What you mean… R-rachaeru! What did you do to her!" He laughed. "well if you hurry you might catch her before she bleeds to death." I threw down the phone and grabbed my keys. Valarie caught me right before I made it to the door. "and where are you going?" I grabbed her left hand, and pulled the ring off of her finger. "now out of my house, I don't want to see you or your spoiled ass again." Maybe I was to rash, but I was in a hurry. I checked every phone booth in Central before I finally found her. I didn't waste time to put the car in park, or stop for that matter. my heart was pounding in my ears.* please be ok *

…

Biritani pov

"Why do we have to go get Mustang?" asked Edward "I don't know, but it sounded important."

…

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, just wait, let me get this straight, Rachaeru called you. You dumped Valarie. You lost your car, and the ambulance refused to give you a ride." He nodded "that about sums it up… so can you give me a ride to the hospital, they said she would be fine… but still." "first we are going to take you home, and you're gonna change." He looked down at the blood on his shirt. "we will go to the hospital and when she wakes up we'll come and get you. Don't you dare complain!"

It was almost morning, and she still wasn't awake. Just then a wonderful idea crossed my mind. * yeah that will defiantly get her up* I grabbed a mini bottle of toothpaste from the patients bathroom, and squirted it into her hand. Then I started tickling her face. Her fingers twitched * almost there* *slap * my eye twitched. She had slapped me, and that smirk was undeniable, she was awake. "DAMN YOU!" she laughed. "got ya! Honestly Britt you're so-" "say stupid and I'll kill you!"

Roy pov

Since I couldn't wait, I decided to walk to the hospital. I met Biritani and Ed as they were walking out. "we were just about to go get you." "She's up already!" "yep, you owe my one Mustang." "Biritani what did you do?" "I tried to pull a prank and she… well lets just say she ruined my plans, and got toothpaste all over my new sweater."

I laughed "so, what your trying to say is she hasn't changed a bit." I said walking past them… ok I ran.

Rachaeru pov

"RACHAERU!" Yelled Roy charging into the room, and squeezing me to death. "R-Roy I missed you too, but you're… crushing me!" "Oh sorry!" he loosened his grip and the hug of death turned into a soft, loving embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Rachaeru… so much." "I love you too Roy."

(week later) Roy pov

It was Christmas eve, Rachaeru and I were sitting on the couch watching the lights on the tree light up. She got up, and went into the kitchen. She came back with two glasses of hot coco. I loved how cute she looked in the sweater I bought her. "You didn't have to get me some" "I wanted to." I took a sip of the hot chocolate when she sat next to me, and rested her head on my shoulder. I got a strong taste of peperment, it really added onto the flavor. "Like it?" "Yeah, its great!" she smiled, and I kissed her. "So Rachaeru, I can hardly wait to open my present, so how about now." "Ok, fine." she ran into the other room. I reached over to the coffee table and pulled out the ring box, that I had cleverly hidden. I put it in my pocket when she rushed into the room. She sat next to me, and gave me a neatly wrapped box. I tried to take my time to prolong the moment, and un wrap it slowly. "Come on Roy! Rip it open! Stop acting like an old man." She laughed, and I couldn't resist I tore into the paper, and opened the box. It was the scarf that I've been wanting for a while now. "You know me too well" she giggled "come on your turn." "Close your eyes." She did what I asked, and I got down on one knee, took a deep breath, and pulled out the ring. My heart was pounding against my ribcage so hard that it hurt. "Ok, open up." Before she even had a chance to look surprised, I asked her the question I've waited a year to ask her. "Rachaeru will you marry me?" R-Roy…Of course I will!" She hugged me, and kissed me. We parted so I could put the ring on her finger, then I pulled her into another embrace.

(party after wedding) Biritani pov

Of course I was the maid of honor, but I'm gonna beat the shit out of Rachaeru for making me wear a dress. "Time to catch the boquet!" Yelled a random girl. We all gathered behind Rachaeru as she threw the bundle of flowers. I didn't even want to catch it, but it landed in my hands.

(ending note)

That night Edward bought a ring… all know where that will go from there

Please comment!

Authors note- I got the idea for this oneshot from listening Lips of an Angel, by Hinder.


End file.
